Senior Year
by brookgavin
Summary: It’s finally senior year for the gang and more importantly, the Senior Prom! Thing’s have shaped up since the whole Winter Musical incident and now even Sharpay and Ryan are in the group. But what if something’s going on with the whole TroyGabiSharpay lov
1. Senior Year Finally Here

**A/N: hey, it's Brooke, back again! I haven't been into a lot of HSM stuff recently, but since I found out about HSM 2, I just had to write a new fic about our favorite people. Just be warned that this fan fiction takes place without the events of High School Musical 2 (since I haven't seen it yet). Enjoy!**

**Summary: It's finally senior year for the gang and more importantly, the Senior Prom! Thing's have shaped up since the whole Winter Musical incident and now even Sharpay and Ryan are in the group. But what if something's going on with the whole Troy/Gabi/Sharpay love triangle? One of the girls is up to something and her plan is going to affect everyone! So, who's scheming, who's wearing what to the prom, and more importantly: who's Troy taking???**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own HSM :'(**

**A/N 2: for your preference viewing, all outfits are linked in my profile. Also, this chapter is more of an introduction to the story, not actually a chapter. I'll be adding the real first chapter soon though!**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A boy about seventeen years old rolled over in his bed and felt around blindly on his bedside table to turn off his alarm clock. With success, the beeping stopped.

The boy sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep sand from his blue eyes, opening them lazily.

"Troy, hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" a voice called.

'First day back to school,' the basketball star thought tiredly.

"Ok Dad!" he called back.

Meanwhile, all over the neighborhood, all of Troy's friends and classmates were doing the same as him.

"Gabriella, c'mon!" Mrs. Montez shouted.

"I'm coming Ma!" the teenager shouted, turning back to her full length mirror, checking her shorts and shirt one last time for wrinkles.

'Perfect,' she thought with a smile, 'Troy will notice me for sure with this.'

With that, Gabriella hurried to the garage where her mother was waiting impatiently for her.

"Ryan, are you almost ready?" Sharpay asked, knocking on her brother's door. The door swung open and a very shocked and half prepared Ryan (with his toothbrush hanging out of the left side of his mouth) stood there.

"You mean to say, you're ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sharpay said.

Ryan blinked a few times before saying, "Well, this is a first." With that, he turned around and went back into his room to finish getting ready.

"Be downstairs in five or I'm leaving without you," Sharpay called, dashing down the staircase to the main level of the house.

Sharpay sat down in her pink car and did an outfit once over, just for reference. To the blonde's joy, her dress and latte brown leggings were free of wrinkles and her flats were in perfect condition.

"This year, things are going to change," Sharpay murmured to herself before Ryan hopped into the car.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay fired up the engine. "Ready."

"Taylor! Chad's in the driveway for you!" Mrs. McKessie shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

"Coming Mom!" Taylor shouted, hooking a silver hoop through her left ear as she opened her bedroom door with her foot.

She raced down the stairs, grabbed her messenger bag off a chair in the kitchen, kissed her parents good-bye, and ran out to her boyfriend's car.

"Wow… senior year," Chad smiled as he backed out of the driveway.

"Our last year at East High," Taylor sighed.

"Let's go," Chad said as he drove to the school.

Kelsi looked nervously in the mirror in the bathroom she shared with her younger sister, Julia, trying to decide if her new outfit was right or not for the first day of school. Normally, Kelsi wouldn't have cared, but ever since she got to be friends with Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay, Kelsi had become more outgoing, social, and fashion forward. Of course she was still herself, a little shyness here and there, especially when Jason kissed her.

"Relax Kels, you look great," Julia said, smiling up at her older sister. Kelsi hadn't even heard her come in.

"T-thanks Jules," Kelsi said, "You look great too."

Then a horn honked from the front of the house.

"Guess that's my ride," Kelsi said grabbing her book bag off the counter and heading out of the bathroom.

"See you later," Julia called before turning to the sink to brush her teeth.

Kelsi raced down the stairs, holding her hand to the top of her head so her red chunky knit cabbie hat wouldn't fly off and walked out the front door of her house to Jason's car which was parked in her driveway.

She got in on the passenger side and set her bag by her feet before turning to face Jason.

He kissed her cheek, pulled off her hat, and threw it in the backseat before switching into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

After everyone arrived, they all sat up on the steps in front of the front doors to East High and they all thought the same thing:

'Senior year… finally here…'

**A/N: ok, so that's the intro chapter. First real chapter will be up soon! Review please. **


	2. Jealousy, Brain Farts, and Flirting

**A/N: chapter 2!**

**P.S.- you may have noticed that I never said what the main pairing is going to be. You all definitely know that there's Jelsi and Chaylor in this fic, and maybe later a little RyanXOC, but until I start dropping hints and you start catching them, the pairing is for you to decide…even though I already know the pairing. Ok, I'm rambling here! On with the chapter! walks away**

**SENIORYEARSENIORYEARSENIORYEAR**

Jealousy, Brain Farts, and Flirting

As the realization of senior year finished sweeping over the eight teenage minds, the first bell rang, signaling the time to enter the building.

The girls scurried ahead of the guys, not giving Troy enough time to see his crush's outfit. **(A/N: torture is fun! Haha)**

'Why does she always have to scatter off or be with the girls?' Troy wondered.

"Hello, earth to lunk-head-basketball-man!" Chad shouted at his friend, using his girlfriend's nickname for the basketball star.

Troy shook his head. "What?"

"How was your summer?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yeah, summer… good…" Troy said absently.

"Dude, are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine, just a little tired."

Ryan, Chad, and Jason gave each other questioning looks before shrugging and letting the subject go. The four guys then walked off the opposite direction of the girls to go to their own lockers.

**SENIORYEARSENIORYEAR**

After Gabi finished putting a few small decorations and pictures around her locker, she took a mirror out of her messenger bag and hung it on the coat hook that protruded from her locker door. Once the ornament was hung, she checked her makeup and hair and smoothed out her outfit.

"Is Gabriella Montez actually being TOUCHY about her look?" Sharpay asked, surprised.

Gabi turned around to see her girl friends looking at her shocked.

"I'm not being touchy," she defended, pulling her file binder and notebooks out of her bag and holding them to her side.

"Gabi, you haven't cared this much about how look since Troy asked you out after the triple win, and that was two years ago," Taylor said.

Gabi looked away, not wanting to talk about that particular subject. She and Troy had gone out for almost a year before he broke up with her a bit before Junior year ended. Sure she and Troy were still friends, but it was a bit awkward.

"You want him to notice you again, don't you?" Taylor asked with a small smile.

"Maybe I do… maybe I don't," Gabi said before turning around to close her locker.

When she came around to face her friends again, the boys were there and seeing Troy caught her by surprise, causing her to trip over her own feet and fall.

Just before she could hit the floor, Gabi felt a pair of arms grab her around the waist.

Recovering her facial expression from a wince to embarrassment, Gabi realized that it was Troy who caught her.

"Uh…t-thanks," she said, pulling away and straightening her outfit.

"You're welcome… you look nice today Gabi," Troy said, murmuring the last part.

"Thanks," Gabi said, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

'Yes! He thinks I look nice…' she swooned in her head.

"C'mon guys, we're going to be late for homeroom," Sharpay said, turning around and starting to walk away.

'Jealous much?' a little voice in the Ice Queen's head asked.

'What of? I have nothing to be jealous of, I'm Sharpay Evans!' she argued.

'Troy complimented Gabi and not you,' the voice taunted.

'So I'm a little jealous, no, a TAD jealous. What does it matter?' Sharpay questioned.

'C'mon Shar, you can do better than be jealous. Make a move, let out the line! If you show confidence, this fish will bite!' the voice urged, suddenly becoming positive.

'Yeah…confidence is everything,' Sharpay smirked before heading in to homeroom.

After a moment, the blonde noticed that only her and Troy were the ones of their group in her homeroom class.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Different classroom," Troy shrugged, "I thought we would've been in the same like we've always been, but I guess not."

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, contemplating a move.

"So where'd you get that shirt. I totally love it," she asked.

After the question left her mouth, she mentally slapped herself. She wasn't talking to the girls, she was talking to Troy!

"Uh, I think my mom got it for me. Why?" Troy asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about birthday presents for Ryan," she quickly covered.

"Oh yeah, your and Ryan's birthday is coming up soon," Troy said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Of course he and Sharpay had had one on one conversations before, but only once or twice.

Sharpay blinked twice before saying, "Troy, it's currently the middle of August and my birthday is in December."

Troy mentally slapped himself and stuttered, "Oh, y-yeah, s-sorry. I had a brain fart there."

The blonde immediately burst into laughter at her friend's comment.

"What?" Troy asked.

"B-brain f-f-fart?" Sharpay managed between fits of laughter.

Realization swept over Troy before he started laughing too.

"W-where'd that come from?" Sharpay asked, her laughter subsiding.

"I have no clue," Troy said before they started laughing again.

When their laughter stopped for good, Sharpay realized that Troy was staring at her.

"What, is there something on my face?" she asked.

Troy shook his head absently and said, "N-no. You look…perfect."

A light blush immediately rose to Sharpay's cheeks and she turned her head a bit so Troy wouldn't see.

'Confidence! Confidence!' the voice in her head shouted.

"Y-you don't look half bad yourself," she complimented with a small smile.

'THAT WAS PERFECT!' the voice encouraged.

Troy smiled broadly back before the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

'The line's out… all we have to wait for now is for the fish to bite,' Sharpay thought as she turned around in her seat.

**SENIORYEARSENIORYEARSENIORYEAR**

**A/N: ok, so that was chapter 2! Review please!**


End file.
